


Love They Say

by melchimaus



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchimaus/pseuds/melchimaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love manifests itself in loud and brilliant ways. All the same, there's nothing quite like a quiet weekend morning spent cuddling on a couch with the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love They Say

It’s hot, unbearably so. Kurt can feel the damp sweat sticking uncomfortably to his skin, the sheets; can feel drops of it sliding slowly down his forehead. His limbs ache where they’re entangled with Blaine’s, and he fights the urge to extend them, to stretch and chase away the stiffness that’s settled in his muscles. The apartment doesn’t have central air conditioning and the oscillating fan he placed near the bed blows feebly up and down their bodies, gently caressing their skin. As it turns toward the head of the bed, it blows a lock of Blaine’s hair into Kurt’s face, and he scrunches up his nose, smiling.

He’s a little more awake now, enough to notice the glare of the sun forcing its way past his eyelids. He leans down into Blaine’s air, inhales the musky scent of him. His hand twitches where it’s resting on his hip, brushing along the soft curve, and Blaine snuffles. Kurt blearily opens his eyes, and touches his forehead to Blaine’s, biting his lip when he sees his eyes are still closed. He shifts a little, pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips before attempting to detangle himself. Blaine snuffles again, a little louder this time, and before Kurt can get far, an arm is tightening around his back and Blaine is pressing kisses against his sternum. Kurt hums, one of his hands moving to tangle in Blaine’s hair. “Good morning.”

Blaine kisses his way across his chest, just a soft touch of lips, before making his way up Kurt’s neck, along his jaw, before finally pressing his lips against Kurt’s. Despite his smile, his eyes are still half-closed. “Good morning. What time is it?” They both turn their heads toward the bedside table at the clock, the display reading 7:04. They hadn’t set an alarm the night before, exhausted but glad that the work week was over, and could sleep in. Their bodies, evidently, had had a different idea.

Kurt turns back, closes his eyes and breathes deeply, his arms splayed, searching for a cooler patch of bedding. Blaine settles himself properly on top of Kurt’s body, arms around his torso and head pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. “Back to sleep?” he murmurs. Kurt tilts his head up, wriggling his shoulders  and trying to get comfortable, before sighing. “It’s too hot,” he mumbles back. “And bright.” He squints at their window, contemplating getting up to draw the curtains before turning away again.

It’s Blaine’s turn to hum. “Well, since we’re up…” He pulls himself forward until they’re face to face. Kurt catches a glimpse of mischievous hazel eyes before his own are slipping closed as their lips touch. He’s suddenly aware of Blaine’s erection lying next to his own, but the kiss stays soft and slow and lazy. There is no rush, no urgency, even when Blaine nips his bottom lip before slipping his tongue inside Kurt’s mouth. There are only quiet moans and sighs as their bodies start to shift and undulate against each other. Blaine’s hand reaches up to cup Kurt’s jaw, thumb gently stroking his cheek. Kurt loops one arm around Blaine’s neck, the other reaching under his arm to squeeze at his shoulder. He can feel the way his bones shift under the supple skin, the slight tickle of hair as their legs brush against each other. He’s surrounded my Blaine and it’s intoxicating, the heat making his mind fuzzy. He arches his hips as Blaine presses down, bodies dancing to the sound of their whimpers. The sheets are sticking more insistently to his back now, and he rolls them both over, breaking the kiss, breathing heavily. Blaine stares back, lips slightly parted, panting. He lifts a hand up to run it through Kurt’s hair. Kurt closes his eyes and smiles, leaning into it.

Something rumbles beneath him.

Kurt opens his eyes and glances down. Blaine’s face has split into a large grin, and he’s shaking a little with laughter. “I’m guessing that means we should get up now?” Kurt asks lightly.

“We don’t have to,” Blaine says lazily. He’s still grinning, but he runs his knuckles against Kurt’s cheek. “I’m sure I could be distracted,” he whispers, just as his stomach growls again. Kurt hums and kisses his nose, then starts to get out of bed. Blaine grabs his hands and whines, pouting, and Kurt can’t help but lean down and kiss him again before straightening up. He finally stretches his arms above his head, rolling his head to the side, sighing as his muscles relax. He exhales, letting his arms drop, and smiles at Blaine, now on his side, head resting in his hand. “Do you want me to leave the fan on, or are you getting up?”

Blaine’s voice is still low and a little scratchy, but it only makes his response that much more persuasive. “If I get up, can I join you in the shower?”

Kurt just laughs and leaves the room.

*

He’s just finishing artfully arranging fresh blueberries on the plate when a pair of arms wraps around his waist. Kurt leans back automatically, resting his head in the crook of Blaine’s neck and placing a sprig of mint onto their breakfast.

“How was your shower?” he asks cheekily. Blaine kisses his cheek, then pouts. “Lonely.” Kurt turns his head for a proper kiss and tries to wriggle out of Blaine’s grasp, but Blaine tightens his arms. Instead, he turns around within his embrace, draping his arms around his shoulders. “We can’t eat like this.” Blaine nuzzles his nose against Kurt’s. “How about we eat in the living room today so we can cuddle?” Kurt smiles, rolling his eyes and turning back around. “Sure. But you still need to let go.” Blaine immediately releases him, and grabs the plates, Kurt following him with cutlery their mugs of coffee. They set their meal on the coffee table. Kurt sinks into their couch, folding his legs underneath him. Blaine settles down next to him, pressing against his side, and placing a laptop on his legs.

“What are we watching?” Kurt asks, cutting into his crepe.

“Whatever we want.”  He opens up video folder, and reaches for his own plate, moaning when he takes a bite. “Is that the leftover bits of meringue?” he asks. Kurt makes an affirmative noise around his own mouthful. Blaine spears a blueberry and eats it, then sets the plate beside him on the couch. “How do you feel about _Company_?”

Kurt swallows his mouthful. “I’d rather see if your adoring fans have uploaded any of your recent performances.”

Blaine blushes. “They’re not my adoring fans. I’m pretty sure they come back for the coffee, not me. Besides,” he adds, taking a sip of his own coffee, “it’s been really busy lately, what with how hot it is. I’m much more useful making iced lattes than serenading customers.” He’s being modest; Kurt’s witnessed enough adoring looks and giggles aimed at him at the café to know that much. He also knows that those little performances can be the highlight of Blaine’s week, especially if he’s been struggling in class, or loses out at an audition.

“What a shame,” he sighs dramatically, then smiles. “So, _Company_?”

“Actually,” Blaine says, closing the folder and opening up YouTube. “Now that you’ve mentioned it, I haven’t heard _your_ voice in a while either.”

Kurt quickly grabs his wrists. “Oh no, if we’re not watching videos of you singing, then we’re definitely not watching any videos of me either. Especially not ones where I’m drunk.”

“What about a compromise?” Kurt slowly releases his grip, but gives Blaine a mock glare for good measure. “A video of _both_ of us slightly tipsy and singing a song from Company.”

Kurt slouches and plops his face into Blaine’s shoulder. “Oh God. Fine.”

It’s Blaine’s turn to laugh. He quickly brings up the video he’s looking for and clicks on it.

The video is dark and a little grainy, but Kurt can see himself and Blaine giggling as they make their way to their microphones. There’s a loud shriek accompanied by a bit of feedback as Rachel jumps up and claps excitedly. They wave back to her, and a hand touches her as someone hushes. Rachel turns around and glares into the camera while she adjusts her hair and sips at her drink. Then the music starts, and her face breaks out into a grin and she turns towards the stage.

“ _Where’re you going_?”

“ _Barcelona…_ ”

They’re definitely a little drunk, but it works for the coy nature of the song. Blaine is facing Kurt, his arms open and his voice plaintive and pleading. Kurt is turned away from him, body hunched in on itself, but he’s smiling as he sings. There are a few chuckles when Kurt starts walking away, only to have Blaine plaster himself against his back. They struggle a little, before Kurt breaks free, and they resume their singing on opposite ends of the stage.

“ _You’re just a very special girl… June!_ ”

“ _April…_ ”

Rachel squeals, and the camera shakes a little as Wes, and the rest of the audience, laughs. Kurt laughs too, jostling Blaine’s shoulder. Despite the fact that Wes was filming the entire stage, he can still make out Blaine’s exaggerated grimace. “You’re quite the actor even when you’re drunk,” he murmurs into his ear.

Blaine shrugs, but Kurt knows he’s smiling. He leans his head down on top of Kurt’s. “And you’re quite the singer. If I closed my eyes, I wouldn’t be able to tell that you’d been drinking at all.” He turns his head to kiss Kurt’s hair. Kurt hums.

“We’re gonna be the most obnoxious couple on Broadway, aren’t we?” he asks with a chuckle, and Blaine kisses his hair again. Kurt lifts his head up so that they’re face to face, and Blaine leans in to kiss his lips. A hand automatically reaches up to cup Kurt’s cheek, and Kurt moans as deepens the kiss. He inhales sharply as Blaine’s hand clenches, slightly scratching his jaw, and he breaks the kiss to mouth at Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s hand grabs his hair instead –

“ _Oh God!_ ”

They jump apart, nearly sending the laptop and their breakfasts flying. Kurt laughs first, and nods towards the computer, where the video has ended. Blaine just shakes his head. “Now, where were we?” He carefully sets his plate and the laptop onto the coffee table, then grins and leans in.

Kurt reaches out to push him back toward his side of the couch. “Later,” he says with a smirk. “I really do want to see what you’ve been singing at work lately.”

Blaine whines. “I told you, I haven’t been singing at all.” He cuddles in close to Kurt’s side and kisses up his jaw, then nibbles on his earlobe. Kurt bites the inside of his cheek, but otherwise ignores him, quickly typing in “Blaine Anderson” into the search bar and sorting the results by upload date. Blaine whines again, and Kurt relents, giving him a quick peck before turning back to the screen. Blaine was right; the most recent video was uploaded a week ago. He keeps scrolling though, and eventually, something catches his eye.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you sing this,” he says, nudging Blaine with his elbow. He had given up on trying to distract Kurt, and was now leaning against him while continuing his breakfast.

“Hm?” Blaine squints at the screen.  

“June 28th,” Kurt read. “That was –“

“—the week DOMA was deemed unconstitutional.” He reaches for Kurt’s hand, brings it up to his lips, and kisses the knuckles before laying their clasped hands between them. Kurt is silent, staring intently at Blaine until he meets his eyes again. They both smile. After a moment, Kurt ducks his head, and clicks on the video.

“— isn’t a novel idea,” Blaine is saying from behind a piano. “People have been falling in love since the beginning of time, and we all deserve the right to celebrate that. So,” he takes a deep breath, “here’s to love.

_The first time I saw your face, I knew, I was meant for you…_ ”

The audience coos, and the person recording seems to sway a bit with the music. Kurt finds himself swaying as well, hand still clasped in Blaine’s,  a silly grin plastered on his face as he watches Blaine bring the song to life, every syllable dripping with emotion. Before he knows it, he’s humming along, and he hears Blaine do the same beside him. He leans into him, feeling the sudden urge to be as close as possible, when suddenly, his hand is empty, and the laptop is being lifted onto the coffee table.

He looks up, and Blaine is standing now, his arm outstretched, palm facing up. Kurt makes a confused face, but Blaine just glances at his hand and back again. Sighing dramatically, he puts his hand in his and lets himself get pulled up off the couch and into Blaine’s arms, his other arm automatically slipping around Blaine’s waist. He feels a hand cup his arm, and rests his head against Blaine’s neck, sighing again, happily this time.

“ _Love, I know that this is true…_ ”

Blaine turns his head so his lips are right next to Kurt’s ear. “What do you think,” he murmurs as they dance, “about adding this song to our list of wedding songs?”

Kurt shivers, muscles contracting and relaxing under Blaine’s hand. “Mm.” He’s quiet for a moment, then smiles against Blaine’s neck.  “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Blaine leans back so that they’re face to face, his expression earnest. Kurt looks away, trying to school his expression into something neutral.

“It doesn’t really fit into the “wedding” theme. Besides, the tempo isn’t really the best to dance to.”

“And yet here we are,” Blaine says. “We wouldn’t have to dance if you don’t want to, but we could still play it at the reception.” His eyebrows furrow, and he stops moving. “Wait, what do you mean it doesn’t fit into the wedding theme? It’s a beautiful song about the power and resilience of love. How does that not scream “wedding?”

Kurt shrugs, still not looking at him. “I just can’t see myself getting married to this song.”

“Why not?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, his mouth twitching into a smile despite his efforts. “Honey, we’re not even engaged yet.”

“Yet.” Blaine tilts his head so his forehead is resting on Kurt’s temple, a wide grin on his face. “Fine. So what _do_ you imagine us doing during this song?”

He finally turns his head and looks at Blaine again, finally able to supress his grin. When he speaks, his voice is low and completely serious. “Having sex.” A giggle escapes him when Blaine’s mouth falls open, his lips move, but no sound coming out. Finally, he shakes his head. Kurt’s smile widens.

“As lovely as that suggestion is,” Blaine says, his voice just as serious,  “I still think it would be a wonderful addition to our wedding.” He smirks.

Kurt narrows his eyes playfully. “Really,” he says skeptically.

“Really.”

Kurt makes a thoughtful face, pretending to consider the idea. He starts dancing again, slowly guiding Blaine around the coffee table, until he’s able to push him onto the couch. Blaine falls with a soft grunt and before he can straighten himself up, Kurt straddles his legs, settling his weight on Blaine’s thighs. He leans forward until their lips are barely brushing. “I’m sure you’ll see things my way eventually,” he whispers. Blaine just smiles and lets himself be engulfed in Kurt’s kiss.


End file.
